This invention relates to archery, and more particularly to novel mechanical means for releasably supporting an archery bow string for the drawing and shooting of an arrow.
Conventionally, the drawing of an arrow is accomplished by pulling rearward on the bow string either with the bare fingers or with a flexible finger tab interposed between the fingers and the bow string. In both instances, the bow string is released from the drawn position of the arrow by straightening the fingers. This motion is accompanied by a lateral movement of the blow string as the latter rolls over the fleshy portion of the finger tips. Although such lateral movement is reduced by the use of flexible finger tabs, as distinguished from bare fingers, sufficient lateral movement still is produced that the degree of shooting accuracy is impaired.
Various structural forms of mechanical devices have been proposed heretofore for replacing the fingers as the means for drawing and releasing the arrow. Such mechanical releases heretofore have been of two types: A simple, laterally notched member provided with a finger grip serves to retain a bow string within the notch until the member is rotated to allow the bow string to escape the notch. This type of mechanical release not only requires an unnatural movement of the hand to effect release, but it also results in lateral movement of the bow string.
Trigger type mechanical releases of complex and costly construction provide various forms of movable hook members arranged to be secured in a cocked position in which it supports a bow string and from which cocked position it is released by movement of a trigger mechanism operable by a finger of the archer's hand. Not only is this complex type of mechanism costly to manufacture and maintain in operative condition, but it also requires an unnatural finger movement to operate the trigger. Such unnatural finger movement creates tension in the arm and hand of the archer, resulting in undesired movements of the bow and consequent loss of shooting accuracy.